


der Katzentod

by Farrowe



Series: Modern Deathcest AU oneshots [2]
Category: Elisabeth - Levay/Kunze
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Modern Deathcest AU, Other, Teenage Dirtbag Deaths AU, Vandalism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 21:32:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1873230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farrowe/pseuds/Farrowe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vandalism simply isn't everyone's cup of tea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	der Katzentod

**Author's Note:**

> part of the teenage dirtbag deaths tumblr au. de dood is as portrayed in the antwerp production of elisabeth in 2009.

“I’m not going anywhere with your creepy friend.” Halál slapped his own face, letting his hand linger and draw exasperated white lines where his fingers had curved into claws, desperately scrabbling at sanity. It was as though the previous week had been a dream to them – had they _seen_ the height of the flames?

“He’s fine when you get to know him,” said Tōto, who held up a plain paper cup, covered in green marks and reeking of coffee. The look on his friend’s face, if he were not better acquainted with the true suggestion of the sparkle crouching in those black eyes, might have seemed plaintive. Halál only sniffed and curled his lip; there were better ways to waste money than on…

“He tried to set fire to the town hall.”

Tōto only shrugged and took a draught of coffee. “Could have stayed behind.”

The cup was beginning to rake his nerves. Tōto had, as usual, arrived fashionably late at the scene with an identical vessel and watched with idle sips as the chaos had climbed to a climax, the rest cheerfully ignoring his many patient attempts to dissuade them and occasional threats not to bail them out when the police inevitably arrived.

He pursed his lips, and flexing his fingers at his side admitted to himself that had the electrical system actually managed to catch, Tod had a certain glitter in his eye, when he wanted, against which there was no resistance from even the most paltry wallet. And yet…

 _He_ had emerged from the side door through the smoke, calm, eyes set, cradling something grey and singed. Halál could not have said he liked the strangled, high-pitched noises emerging from the little bundle – he had looked away for just a second, and then, in horrified fascination: “He had his tongue in a fucking cat’s throat.”

Shuddering, he reached for the wine bottle.


End file.
